Unfair Provocations
by misto-shadow
Summary: Okay, so this is terribly short, but I don't care. Yummy RaixKim fluff, and some swearage. Yes, swearage. Hey ladies....Rai won't be wearing a shirt the entire fic...muahahaha.... anywho, I was bored. Please bear with my...well, my RBS. I have RBS.


**Disclaimer****-** No. Please do not eat me.

Unfair Provocations

She thought. She wondered. She decided it would be nice to know what his lips felt like. There was that curious spark, and it wouldn't go away. Now, our little pyromaniac was a very impulsive person, so she had a hard time restraining her rash tendencies. Today was uneventful, and the gang was chilling under the shade of a tree, too hot to train. He was only a few feet away, snoozing contently.

That impulsive urge was back. Well, she was in deep shit now. He looked too damn irresistible like that, shirt discarded in the grass. Perfectly tanned, amazingly built, and glazed in a very sexy looking coat of sweat.

'_**Jump him, jump him, jump him now!! You know you want to…….muahahaha….'**_

Okay, inner selves were very annoying. Here she was trying to restrain herself, and that stupid little voice was encouraging her! Bah. It wouldn't be long now. Temptation was a terrible thing. He was a terrible thing. Very, very terrible indeed.

'_**Yeah, terribly **_**hot!!'**

'_Shut up…I cannot deal with you--me right now. Please brick yourself into the back of my unconscious and never come out.'_

Oh no. He just sighed. Not just any sigh, mind you. He _sighed._ Like the whole deal. The cute little flippy bangs that hung in front of his eyes fluttered and _everything._ Alright, she was mere seconds from throwing caution to the wind and diving on the unsuspecting Brazilian. In her current state she was struggling with that cursed inner self, trying to maintain those few shreds of morality that she had left.

'_**But Kimiko…..he's a babe!! A freaking **_**babe!!!'**

'_Noooooo!! Shut up!! Breathe, Kimiko….do not let hormones decide for you…..think rationally….rationally….'_

Suddenly, she noticed Clay and Omi had gone. She never even saw them leave. Crap. Oh god. The sun. The sun was going down. The sun was going down and he was still there, looking totally amazing. He was seriously glowing, like, very, very nicely, and she was drooling. Very, very nicely.

Oh. Oh no. Was he….was he waking up?!?! Oh no indeed. He rolled onto his side, facing her now, and slowly, ever so slowly, those emerald green eyes _fluttered _open. Too bad for her that he had those really gorgeous eyelashes. He gave her a half-lidded stare, smirked like the wonderful jerk he was, and just laid there.

"Sup, Kimiko?" …………….damn it.

'_Oh screw rationality!! SCREW IT.'_

'_**Yes, yes, YES!!! Throw caution to the wind!! Be daring!! Make out with a hot guy once and a while!!'**_

Kimiko, pushed over the edge by severe prodding from her inner self (more like shoving, actually), grinned in a very demented way and flung herself at the boy, who was utterly unaware that he had seriously impeded her logical thinking. And that, my friends, is a very dangerous thing.

"Kimiko?...!!!!" And that's all he managed, well, before she was giving him some serious lip action.

There was nothing more he wanted, actually. But, of course it was unexpected and terribly random from his point of view. He didn't even know what had spurred this sudden rage of feminine hormone power that was engulfing the petite Japanese. Nevertheless, he was enjoying himself. Oh, and Kimiko was too. There was absolutely nothing like it, making out with a hot guy during a sunset. A very, very sexy hot guy, and a very, very pretty sunset.

'_**Uh….sorry to interrupt and all, but I think that we still need to breathe. I mean, making out is so totally awesome and all, but cloud nine isn't supplying free oxygen here.'**_

'_Damn.'_

Air break. He was giving her a very appreciative look. Mmm, those eyes were too good. She was absolutely euphoric, wrapped in the arms of a shirtless Brazilian guy. She was flushed, he was mildly dazed, and the both of them were terribly happy about the whole thing.

"Well?" He quirked a brow at her, and spoke in a very lovely, husky tone.

"Well what?" Kimiko breathed out slowly, her contentment all too evident.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself, jumping me like that! Really Kimiko, I never knew you had it in you." He had a loose grip around her waist, and it tightened considerably when he gave her an affectionate squeeze.

"You can blame it on yourself, Rai. I was unfairly provoked."

He laughed and kissed her again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I got bored. I wanted to write a nice, short little one-shot. Well, it's definitely short. My first to be less than 1,000 words!! Cha, I feel proud of my laziness. Anywho, review please. I don't really feel like doing anything right now, so I'll cut my author's note short this time. I hope you enjoyed reading! Valete until next time!

Mistoffelees Shadow


End file.
